


Price of Peace

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, Let's Whump on Rodi!, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:When has royalty ever bonded for love?  Certainly not now.





	Price of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Starscream /Hot Rod(Rodimus)  
>  **Warnings:** Manipulation,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 12\. Royalty

"You are my successor, Rodimus," Optimus Prime said, sonorous voice stern. "We need this peace, and the bonding is how to finalize it."

"Then you do it!" Rodimus snapped, arms thrown out. "I never asked for this! I never wanted to be The One, and now, I'm not even going to be. I'm going to be stuck in some tower in Vos way off the ground, and-"

Optimus shook his head and raised a hand, and Rodimus was too well trained to keep ranting. Though he really wanted to. "It will be no more restricting there than here."

"How fragging comforting!" Rodimus stamped his foot and pulled out the only weapon he had left. "I do not consent. You can't force me to. I know Iaconian law well enough to know that no mech, no matter who he is, can be forced to bond or 'face another. It's rape."

Optimus' sigh spoke volumes about his dwindling patience. "No. I cannot force you, but I will have to make it clear to Vos and the rest of Cybertron that the reason the bonding that will assure everyone lasting peace won't go forward is because the heir to the Primacy refuses to do his duty."

Rodimus' optics narrowed. "So I get to buy peace with some stranger's use of my body and spark no matter what I want, and everyone else reaps the reward? Sounds totally fair and reasonable. Ever think that the price you're asking of me, of this... Starscream, is too high?"

"We all must make sacrifices, Rodimus. Besides, you _are_ and will remain my heir. When the time comes for me to hand over the Matrix, you and your bondmate will come here. Starscream is a prince, but he's not the sole heir of Vos," Optimus explained.

"Is that meant to be reassuring?" Rodimus demanded. Primus, he wanted to sink his fist into his mentor's face so damn desperately. Or shake him until he rattled. He was Hot Rod, just simple little Hot Rod until Optimus found him and declared him the next Prime.

It was odd, they all said, that a young, relatively new Prime would find his successor so soon, but Hot Rod passed all the tests he tried to refuse taking. He'd even survived the initial exposure to the Matrix, which changed his frame, marked him as the Heir, and sent his once hard, but happy enough and _free_ , life into a spiral of politics and restrictions, security teams and his fuel being scanned before he could eat it, and having to learn the stuff priests knew, and... And they called him _Rodimus_! A play off Optimus' own name rather than give him another. Primus hadn't. He'd changed Orion to Optimus, but only told Hot Rod to rise. Hot Rod held out hope that when, if he ever did, take the Matrix, that Primus would give him a name that was his own instead of being a shadow to the great Optimus Prime. The Prime who brought about peace with Kaon, who abolished slavery and excised Functionism from their laws like rust from a wound.

Rodimus would never measure up, and everyone knew it. So what to do, what to do? Clearly making him another sovereign state's problem was their idea of a solution. Rodimus didn't want war, but Primus, he did _not_ want to be bonded to some stranger!

"Is that your answer then?" Optimus asked, large and imposing, and so damn manipulative with that 'I'm so disappointed in you' tone of his. "The one thing asked of you, and you're refusing?"

Rodimus glared, but ultimately, it wasn't Optimus who mattered. The people of Cybertron did. The people Rodimus had left behind in Nyon, and the good he could do for them and everyone like them from his new position- maybe. He had to try though, right? He would do it for the mechs who would otherwise die on the streets or on a battlefield, for the ones who would starve, and the younglings who would lose their creators to a war Rodimus could prevent. Hopefully Starscream would be of a similar mind and the two of them would work together for a better world than the one Rodimus grew up in.

"I'll do it," Rodimus said at length, "but don't put me in front of the cameras. I can't pretend to be happy about it _and_ keep my sanity."

Optimus gave him a short nod and left the room, and Rodimus shakily stumbled to a chair and collapsed into it. His hands trembled, and his spark felt like it was trying to escape its crystal to flee this awful reality. No one here was ever happy with him, and Rodimus wasn't at all used to having to argue daily.

_Primus, please let things be better in Vos,_ Rodimus prayed.

~ | ~

When Rodimus' shuttle landed in Vos, the landing pad was empty but for one Vosian. It wasn't Starscream, but a black and purple mech who looked bored and annoyed, tip of his foot tapping as he waited for Rodimus to step out of the shuttle.

"Finally," the mech said and strode forward as Rodimus dragged his single case behind him, the wheels clattering over the decking.

"I'm early?" Rodimus double checked his chrono, and he was right. The pilot had mentioned catching a good tailwind and had even offered to stay and wait with Rodimus if no one had arrived to greet him yet.

Red optics rolled. "Yeah, well Screamer's had me waiting here for half an hour for your wingless aft, so come on. I got better slag to do."

A hand was held toward Rodimus, so he lifted the case, thinking the mech was going to carry it, but once again red optics rolled. Rodimus' hand was knocked aside with a snort. "Carry your own scrap. I'm just the delivery bot."

Before Rodimus could do much more than tense due to his arm being grabbed, the universe wrenched inside out and spat him out on a different surface. He was left to fall to his hands and knees on ground which was soft and plush. His fingers sank in, and Rodimus realized it was carpeting, which left him confused to the depths of his spark.

"Don't purge," the mech said, a nasty laugh in his tone.

Rodimus shook his head. He wasn't going to purge, but whatever the frag had just happened had left him dizzy and disoriented, and his processors were struggling to grasp how he went from standing on the landing pad outside to indoors and kneeling on what was clearly high quality carpet. Pits, who even _had_ carpet? Well, besides a few ridiculous Towerlings who wouldn't let anyone walk on it for risk of ruining it.

"Where..?" Rodimus began to ask only to be cut off by a shrill voice ringing off the walls.

"About fragging time!" And that was Starscream, Rodimus' very own Intended, he realized when the mech stormed into view. They hadn't spoken to one another, all the dealings for this bonding being handled between the Winglord -king/ruler/leader- of Vos and Optimus Prime, but Rodimus had seen the image captures.

Vosians tended to be beautiful, all exotic and sleek and dainty, but not tiny-dainty like the majority of Iacon's nobility strived to be. No, they were strong and tall with wide wings, but exuding some odd ethereal grace. They were all long, sleek legs and finely tapered claws, with their high cheek ridges and thruster-heeled feet. When they walked, their hips swung more than ground-based mechs or even other types of flyers, the entire weight of their body forced forward onto the fronts of their feet to protect the thruster paneling and compensate for their constantly fluttering, flicking, twitching wings.

Starscream was reputed to be the prettiest of them all, and Rodimus would be hard-pressed to disagree despite the sneer twisting his face. Starscream was the fastest living Seeker, one of the first three offspring to the current Winglord of Vos. Unlike most of the other monarchies of Cybertron, Vos' Winglord was not a hereditary title, nor was it like Iacon, where the Prime was chosen by Primus Himself. In Vos, it was decided by flight and combat. There were many who believed Starscream would be the next Winglord though, simply because he was so fast, so strong, so... everything Vos liked in a leader.

Being made a future Prime's consort had probably derailed that, and Rodimus figured he wasn't the only one displeased by the idea of a bond. But he had held onto the hope that they would be friends.

That hope was now dashed on the rocks.

"Primus, it doesn't even have wings!" Starscream shrieked in a voice that could cut glass. His arms were thrown out, wings twitching in clear agitation.

"We knew that, Star," a blue Vosian said as Rodimus belatedly got to his feet.

It was an intimidating thing to be faced down by three such large, reputedly vicious mechs, and Rodimus had no idea what to say in the face of so much rage and _that_ voice. There was no friendship to be found here. This mech, this one who looked and sounded like he hated Rodimus already was going to be Rodimus' bondmate? Rodimus felt his spark bottom out and the back of his optics heat, though he forced back the tears through sheer will and determination- he'd had plenty of practice over the last weeks.

Starscream huffed and stomped toward Rodimus, and it was all Rodimus could do to hold his ground and not flinch backward. It wouldn't matter if he was going to be beaten, the bonding would happen in a week no matter what. There was no getting out of it, and no one at all would care how Rodimus was treated. All he could do was refuse to cower.

"Come on," Starscream snapped and grabbed Rodimus by his upper arm. "You can rest up in your room and out of my sight."

Rodimus was towed down a branching hallway, over that fine, springy carpeting, and finally released in front of a door. Starscream slapped the controls to open it and waved Rodimus in.

"Someone will come collect you for evening energon. Stay here," Starscream said and jabbed a finger at the floor. "I don't want you wandering about and getting into things you know nothing about or bothering my trinemates. Understand?"

Rodimus nodded dully, and edged into the room past Starscream far enough for the door to slide shut.

It was dim and cool and... empty. Rodimus let his case fall with a muffled thump and stared around the room. It was very plain, undecorated, which he supposed was nice. He could make it his own. Either that, or they cared nothing for his comfort. That was more likely, really, and Rodimus stumbled a bit toward a _huge_ , low berth. It was far too large for him. In fact he was fairly certain a whole trine and then some could sprawl out comfortably on it. There were no bolsters or blankets, and Rodimus had been forced to leave behind his own blanket. It wasn't proper of his station apparently, and wouldn't fit in the one small case he'd been allowed to bring besides.

Rodimus' vents caught and hitched. They'd probably thrown the blanket into the closest incinerator the second he'd been escorted from his room that morning. The carpet tripped Rodimus on his next shuffling step, and he dropped to his knees next to the berth.

Oh who cared if he cried? No one. Precisely _no one_. He'd left behind anyone who'd cared about him when Optimus and the priests had taken him out of Nyon, and his Intended, the mech he'd been sold to, body and spark, clearly hated him already. Rodimus buried his face in the admittedly soft berth padding and sobbed out every tear he'd refused to cry since the fateful day the Matrix had accepted him.

~ | ~

"Hey, wake up," a deep voice said as a large hand gripped Rodimus' shoulder and gave him a little shake. "The frag you doing on the floor?"

Rodimus blinked open his optics, squinting up at the shadowy figure of a Vosian crouched over him. His optics felt like someone had inserted sand under the shutters, and his mouth was dry, his spark aching and heavy. It took a moment for Rodimus' sluggish mind to catch up to the question, and then he remembered just why he felt like warmed-over slag and his face heated. Rodimus was indeed still on the floor, slumped forward with one arm on the berth and the other dangling behind him, the feeling half gone from his weight pressing it into the edge of the berth frame.

The mech heaved a sigh. "Time for energon, so go clean your face so we can go."

Clean his... Oh frag. Rodimus dropped his helm forward to belatedly hide the tear tracks and worked himself back up to his knees. "Where?" he croaked, and winced at the roughness of his voice.

"Where what?"

"Where can I wash up?" Rodimus asked, not daring to look up. Primus, where had his fire gone? He used to fancy himself so obnoxiously happy. Life had been hard, but he'd had friends, lovers, a community he cared about, who knew and cared for him. Rodimus had always felt so invincible and indomitable. Bad things happened, but he'd pick himself and whoever was nearby back up and forge onward. Now he could barely get his vocalizer to work. He felt small and meek and... defeated.

"Wash room's through there," the mech said and pointed.

Rodimus staggered to his feet and went, embarrassed all over again to see the mess of his face. His optics were dim, the pale pink of his tears smeared and dried to cracking flakes on his cheeks, across the bridge of his nose, and down into the edge of his helm. He hadn't meant to drop into recharge either, and he definitely hadn't meant to be found in such a state. A closer look showed the tears smudging his arm too.

The mech probably didn't want to wait long, but Rodimus _needed_ to wash more than just his face, so he turned on the showerhead and stepped under, hurrying to get his frame rinsed. It was his first meal with his Intended, so he should probably take more care, but the risk of fragging them all off more nipped as his heels. Even drying off was as perfunctory and fast as he could do it, and he didn't dare try for a polish. Though a quick look around proved there was no polish to be used. There was no cleanser either, so he was lucky he hadn't needed more than a rinse.

The blue Vosian was leaning against the wall by the door, arms crossed and a scowl on his face when Rodimus stepped out. "Plan to drip all the way there?"

Rodimus flushed hot. "I was trying to hurry."

Red optics narrowed further, and Rodimus decided he'd better just go do a better job of drying off. The berthroom door was open when he exited the washroom this time, and he scurried over to it and the impatient mech keeping it open with his own frame. Rodimus was left to follow, his steps quick as the Vosian strode with those long legs of his toward their destination.

Rodimus was taken past where he'd appeared and to a new room, surprised by the cozy intimacy of it. It wasn't _small_ , but this was clearly meant for handful of mechs at most, not a whole dinner party. And few there were. Starscream sat on one side of the triangle shaped table, and the black and purple Vosian had just entered from a separate door with a platter of treats, goodies, and energon. The table sported three other chairs, two at the sides, and one at the triangle's point across from Starscream. The two Vosians took the seats to the sides, so Rodimus parked his aft on a stool at the point which was just the slightest bit too high for him to climb on gracefully.

Energon was passed around, each mech pouring for himself, but the black and purple mech set it back on the tray without handing it to Rodimus.

_That_ was a direct insult and rude as all Pit. "What are your names?" he asked, choosing to ignore their behavior and reach for the carafe. "I know Starscream's since I've seen his image before, but we haven't been introduced."

Starscream flicked a finger toward the blue mech first, then to the other. "Thundercracker, and he's Skywarp."

"Nice to meet you," Rodimus said, though the best he got was a grunt from Thundercracker as they all piled their plates with the treats. Rodimus waited and served himself as well, not certain exactly what each thing was, but he did his best to take no more than any of the Vosians had. The oil cake was recognizable, but the soft, jiggly, gelled treat they all went for first wasn't familiar. Even less familiar was the odd stick with two tines at the end they used to cut into it and to lift the smaller pieces to their mouths.

Rodimus noticed he had the same tool, but how the frag were they managing to keep the treat on it? He tried, and the cutting of a small, bite-sized piece worked just fine, but when Rodimus tried to poke the tines in and lift it, it simply broke apart and fell back to his plate. Another attempt was made and failed, and Skywarp snerked. Rodimus flashed a grin at the mech and decided to pass on the weird tool. Who used spears to eat, anyway? Careful to hold his two last fingers out just so as the priests taught him, Rodimus simply lifted the gel and bit into it.

It was... divine. Rodimus made a soft noise as the sweet gel melted on his tongue. There was a tangy aftertaste, just enough -maybe copper?- to contrast the sweet without overpowering it. "This is amazing," he said honestly and took another bite.

"Too bad your table manners aren't," Thundercracker growled.

Rodimus looked up to note all three staring at him, the gel held halfway between his mouth and the plate. "What?"

Starscream's expression soured more. "I'm being bonded to a barbarian."

The gel was set down, and that was when Rodimus noticed the lack of napkins. His first inclination was to suck his fingers clean, but the priests had managed to successfully train that out of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Use your fork, you slob!"

Rodimus gaped at Starscream, lines going cold even as his face went hot. "I'm not a slob!" At least he was trying very hard not to be. The priests had said constantly how he lacked all manners. How Rodimus was going to embarrass himself constantly if he didn't learn the proper behaviors for his new station. It was tedious and boring and pointless, but Rodimus had learned them all because it was better to learn it fast, do it right, and then never again have to hear the snide remarks about how difficult it was to teach him anything.

"Great!" Starscream threw his own fork down on the plate, the metals ringing and clattering loudly enough to startle Rodimus if the action hadn't already. "The reception's going to be a wonderfully humiliating experience."

Rodimus frowned. "Yeah, I'm sure the open hatred of my bondmate's gonna look great for the guests."

"You speak like a gutterling!" Starscream snapped and leaned forward, fists clenched on the table. " _You_ are supposed to be the next Prime?" One hand shot out in a gesture toward Rodimus as Starscream looked between Thundercracker and Skywarp. "This is the thing I'm supposed to bond my spark to?"

"Frag you!" Rodimus vents heaved and he hopped off the stool with all the grace he could summon, though it still probably looked ridiculous. All three gaped at him like they'd never been cursed at before. Maybe they hadn't, but Rodimus couldn't bring himself to care. His spark throbbed pain and his vision was beginning to blear. "I didn't want this, you know! Not to bond a stranger. Not to be the next Prime. Certainly not to whore my body and spark to you! I even tried to get out of it, but I'm not going to be responsible for sparklings being orphaned and mechs dying in another stupid war!"

"Rather full of yourself, aren't you?" Starscream sneered. "Single-handedly keeping the peace? Aren't you special?"

Rodimus glared back and ignored the hot roll of tears down his cheeks. "It's not supposed to be single-handed, and I'm not the one being an aft over a silly eating tool!"

Starscream launched to his feet, and Rodimus realized very suddenly that he was rather small in comparison. The Vosian wasn't as tall as Optimus, but the top of Rodimus' head still didn't quite reach Starscream's shoulder. Rodimus was fairly sure he'd lose a physical fight, and very sure he shouldn't get into one. "Go back to your room," Starscream all but hissed. "Get out of my sight!"

A protest rose in Rodimus' throat -he was this mech's social equal, not a wayward sparkling!- but he swallowed it back down. Frag staying here! "Gladly!" He spun around and marched out the door, angling right.

"Your room's the other way." Thundercracker's deep voice called after him.

Rodimus stopped mid-step, aware they could all still see him, his fists clenched. He cycled his vents and turned on his heel. Stomping was incredibly unsatisfying on the damn plush carpeting, but he did it anyway. He reached the hall he thought might contain his berth room, but slag Rodimus if he could remember which one it was, and he wasn't going to risk trying every door and ending up having another argument with yet another stranger.

The hall curved away to the right after half a dozen doors, but where it curved was a window- no, a door and series of floor to ceiling windows. It overlooked a wide, open balcony, and Rodimus stopped himself from trying to open it only because he noticed how many mechs were out there. None on the balcony, but flying by, zipping back and forth, and Rodimus knew that he couldn't let himself be seen in this state. All it'd take is one newsmech catching him crying, and he'd be dealing with worse than an angry bondmate-to-be.

Sitting against one of the window frames, Rodimus wiped at his face and tried to calm himself. He'd survived the heavy disapproval of Optimus Prime and the priests, he could survive Starscream's attitude. Somehow.

Rodimus rested his helm against the cool transparasteel and brushed at his cheeks again.

~ | ~

Thundercracker watched the little grounder storm off with a considering look. "Why didn't he know what a fork was?" he asked softly.

"Because he's a rude, spoiled little scrap, who couldn't pay attention to the tutor?" Starscream sniped and dragged his stool back to sit on. His oil cake was viciously stabbed.

Thundercracker glanced at Skywarp who arched an optic ridge. "I know you weren't listening," Thundercracker said, and held up a hand when Starscream's gaze snapped up to his face. "You're angry, but he was too. And what was that about not wanting this?"

"A lie?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't think it was," Thundercracker said and began eating again as well, taking the time while he chewed to gather his thoughts and find the right words. "He was too angry and upset to be lying." Starscream snorted. "Consider it for a minute, Star. He cried himself into recharge on the _floor_. He said he didn't want this while crying again. He didn't even know what a fragging _fork_ was, let alone how to use it."

"Uncouth little..." Starscream muttered under his breath and shoveled a rather 'uncouth'-sized bite into his own mouth.

Thundercracker opted not to point that out. "What if we're wrong about him? What if he really doesn't want this? It's not like your sire would bother to tell the Iaconians that you were planning to bond before he decided to offer you up."

Skywarp heaved a sigh and slumped, his wings dipping lower. "You mean he doesn't know he's coming between the three of us."

"It doesn't change the fact that he is," Starscream pointed out.

"Yeah, but he also said he didn't want to cause a war," Thundercracker said and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, fingers laced so he could put his chin on them while he spoke through his suspicions. "He was probably told that without this bond and the treaty it'll buy the Prime and Winglord that everything would fall to war. The vicious Vosians will attack!"

Skywarp snickered. "Stupid grounders."

"And what am I to think of him believing such a thing of _my_ people?!" Starscream demanded.

Thundercracker waved a hand at Skywarp. "Grounders are stupid. He's young. He talks like he's from the lower caste. The Primacy pick their heirs with a device they think connects to Primus, not from the nobility, and not from mechs who _strive_ to be the best. Who fragging knows what they filled his head with, but we know it wasn't the truth."

"Which," Starscream said, jabbing his fork toward Thundercracker, "is why he was sent a tutor! A tutor he clearly didn't bother to learn even the smallest bit of etiquette from. How am I _not_ supposed to be offended by that? For myself and the rest of Vos?"

Thundercracker shrugged his wings, drained his energon, and stood. "Go for a flight and cool off, Star. I'll track down that tutor and get the report from him. Maybe there's something we're missing, and we still have a week to get this on track."

"I don't want to bond with him!"

"We know," Skywarp said and finished his own meal. "But like you said when you finally agreed to, this treaty will be good for Vos. No more pet seekers. Iacon has to send them all home to Vos. They won't be allowed to stay even if they think they want to. Right? No more Vosians kept as slaves and shareware anywhere on Cybertron. It sucks we don't get to bond, but it's going to make things better for Vos and Vosians all over. That's why we're doing it, right?"

Thundercracker nodded as Skywarp repeated the things Starscream himself had told them when he informed them he'd agreed to bond the Prime's heir. He certainly was _not_ happy to be losing the chance to bond with his trinemates, but Starscream wasn't leaving them. They were trine, whether or not they bonded. It was hard not to hate Rodimus for his part in this mess, but if he didn't know, if he didn't want the bond anymore than Starscream did, and it was merely him doing his duty..? Thundercracker found it a bit harder to stay mad at Rodimus.

Starscream looked between them before dropping his helm forward into his hands. "Fine. I'm going to the lab and checking on my projects."

"Good idea," Thundercracker said and bent to kiss Starscream's helm. "Go on. I'll call you when I know something worth telling."

"What should I do?" Skywarp asked as Starscream stood and headed for the door.

"The dishes," Starscream called back.

Thundercracker snickered at the affronted look given their trinemate's back. "I'll help you, Warp." And maybe they should just cover Rodimus' plate. The mech had to be hungry, and would likely want to eat once he calmed down too.

~ | ~

Starscream hit the answer key on the console's comm without looking up. "What?"

" _Talked to the tutor,_ " Thundercracker said.

"And?" Starscream leaned in over the microscope, right hand scratching out notes as he watched the nanites surround the rust.

" _He was turned away. Never even saw Rodimus._ "

Starscream gaped at the screen and Thundercracker's too-calm face. "What?!"

" _Says he was told that Rodimus had a dozen tutors and didn't need another._ " Thundercracker answered, his wings twitching behind him, betraying the annoyance. " _He reported in when he returned to Vos, and had no idea we hadn't been informed._ "

"Well that's frelling lovely."

" _You need to talk to him, Star,_ " Thundercracker said in _that_ tone- the one where he really wanted Starscream to be 'reasonable' and was bracing for an argument.

Starscream narrowed his optics. "Fine," he said, mostly because it was fun to watch surprise flicker across Thundercracker's face. "Find him and we'll all talk once I get home."

" _I think you should find him. It won't mean the same if Warp or I go drag him to you again._ "

That... was a fair, if annoying, point. "Fine."

" _It's getting late_."

"Thundercracker," Starscream replied in a warning tone, and checked his chrono. "It's not even dark yet. I haven't even been here an hour!"

" _Yes, I know, but your Intended is somewhere in the flat, probably crying still, or passed out on the floor again._ " Thundercracker sighed and leaned closer to the screen. " _Come home, Star. This has been a wreck of a day, and I can't live the rest of our lives like this. And that kid probably doesn't deserve it either._ "

"I hate when you make sense," Starscream grumbled, but he set the microscope to record the progress, then engaged the containment field around it.

Thundercracker rumbled that deep chuckle of his that melted Starscream's struts. " _Talk to him, then bring him to the lounge so we can all figure this out. Love you, Star._ "

Starscream couldn't help but smile at his trinemate. "You better. And you better hope you can love that little groundling too, because I'm _going_ to bond with you and Skywarp regardless of what my sire thinks." He hadn't really thought about it until the words were out, but yes. That was exactly what Starscream was going to do.

Thundercracker purred and winked, then closed the comm. Starscream huffed, checked his work and the protections around his projects one more time, then left.

~ | ~

Rodimus kept himself awake despite the strong desire to escape reality with more recharge. He was certainly drained and tired enough, but he didn't want to be found curled up on the floor again. His spark felt weighted and pressed into the bottom of its crystal though, and he couldn't find the will to move, not even as the sky grew darker and the city lights began to come on. No one had come for him, and he didn't really expect them to.

Primus, how was he going to go through with his?

The balcony view bleared all over again, and when Rodimus looked up from wiping at this optics, he startled to see Starscream standing in front of him on the other side of the transparasteel.

The door opened, and Rodimus scrambled back and to his feet, feeling caught out. "I-" He cut himself off as Starscream held up a hand.

"We need to talk."

The worst words any mech could ever hear, Rodimus thought, but followed Starscream when he was gestured too. He was led back along the hall and saw his little travel case on the floor when Starscream opened a door. Ah. His room. Great.

Starscream stepped past the case and sat on one of the two stools next to a small table. "Please," he said and gestured to the other stool. Rodimus perched himself on it, grateful it wasn't as high as the one in the dining room.

"I apologize for earlier," Starscream began, his fingers laced together on the table in front of him. "It seems my trine and I have been suffering under a number of... misconceptions about you and our situation."

Rodimus had no idea what to say, so he did as the head priest had railed at him time and time again to do- he locked his jaw shut and said nothing.

Starscream heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face before dropping it back to the table. "A tutor was sent to Iacon for you, to teach you Vosian etiquette and explain some of our culture. Not much, but enough to get you through the bonding ceremony, reception, and public exposure we'll face before it."

"I didn't have a tutor from Vos," Rodimus murmured, hardly daring to breathe.

"We know that now," Starscream huffed, then spread his hands on the table when Rodimus flinched back. "He was turned away by the Primacy without ever even seeing you. He reported it when he returned here, but no one deigned to inform me of that fact."

"Oh."

"Yes." Starscream laced his fingers back together and looked at Rodimus squarely. "So I am sorry for being so cruel."

Rodimus wasn't sure he was ready to forgive, but they only had a week until they were bonded, spark to spark. If they didn't at least try not to hate each other, their life together was going to be unbearable. "I... understand how that could be upsetting." He rubbed his fingers and thumb together under the table, aware of the dried gel still there. "I was taught the table manners acceptable to Iacon's nobility. They drilled me for days on how to hold a glass, how to pick up a treat..."

Starscream nodded. "And we have a mere four days for me to teach you how you'll be expected to do it at the reception so as not to insult my sire and the rest of Vos."

Rodimus' spark quailed. "Frag me," he whispered, optics wide. "Maybe we can delay it? Like... a week? Just one extra week?"

"And how would that look to the world?" Starscream asked and shook his head. "It won't be a problem if you stumble a little, but they'll be watching for the effort. You'll be ready."

"Why only four days?" Rodimus asked.

"Because we have the ceremony rehearsal, and then the day before we won't see one another at all because your traditions require the priests do... something to you." Starscream shrugged, his wings bobbing up and down with the motion and drawing Rodimus' optic. "We have four days, and we'll manage."

"We could start tonight," Rodimus offered. Primus, why had they turned the Vosian tutor away? What harm could one more mech ordering Rodimus around have done?

Starscream shook his head. "No, tonight is for something else." He seemed to hesitate a moment, and Rodimus thought he saw a look of hurt flicker across Starscream's face before he looked back up at Rodimus. "There's another reason we were so determined to be angry with you."

Rodimus gnawed on his lower lip and struggled to hold Starscream's gaze. "What's that?" he finally asked in a whisper when it became apparent Starscream wasn't going to just continue.

"I have a number of siblings," Starscream said, and Rodimus nodded. He'd been told this. "Two brothers were born in the same forging as me, and they are both already bonded. Of my other siblings none of them are of age."

"You were the only choice for the treaty," Rodimus said, but he understood. "So was I apparently. Optimus... can't, or something."

"Yes, I'm the only one, however..." Starscream hesitated again, gaze dropping to his hands. "I was already planning my bonding. To Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Rodimus' spark bottomed out. His optics welled up and spilled over. "I'm a home-wrecker," he whimpered. "Primus, I'm so sorry!"

Starscream shook his head. "Thundercracker thinks you were forced to agree to this."

Rodimus hesitated, but once they bonded, Starscream would know the truth anyway. "I told Optimus I didn't want to bond. I said I didn't consent and he couldn't force me. He said that was right, but that if I didn't bond with you, he'd tell all of Cybertron that I'm the reason we can't have peace." He paused and looked up as Starscream bit out something sharp and hissing, but Rodimus didn't understand. Had that been Vosian? Supposedly they never spoke it around outsiders. "I... I mean, sure I'd be disgraced or whatever, but I decided to go ahead with it because if there was a war, then it'd be my fault. Mechs would die because I-"

"Refused to whore yourself to me for peace," Starscream finished, and Rodimus ducked his head.

"Sorry."

Starscream waved the apology off. "No, that was rather accurate. We're being pimped out to one another for the sake of a treaty. A treaty I _do_ want, by the way. There is a lot to gain for Vos in it, and perhaps if I hadn't been days from bonding with my chosen mates, if I wasn't already certain of who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I might have even been fully willing to do this without my sire having to browbeat me into it."

"We can't get out of the ceremony, but we can skip the rest," Rodimus offered. "And I won't stand in the way or tell anyone when you bond with your trine. Don't shake your head, I mean it! I don't want to ruin your life!"

"Rodimus," Starscream said, and Rodimus really hated the pity in his voice and on his face. "We can't fake it. Primus, didn't they even tell you about the ceremony itself?"

Rodimus slowly shook his head, feeling trepidation fill him. He didn't want to ask. "Why?" It came out a whisper.

"We will bond at the ceremony," Starscream answered. "The Winglord will deliver his blessing, then your priests will say their parts, and then we will be placed on a curtained off berth, the lights of the hall turned off, and everyone will watch the flare and pulse of our sparks as we bond."

Rodimus stared and slowly shook his head. "No wonder they didn't tell me," he squeaked.

That made Starscream laugh a little, but he sobered quickly. "Alas, there will be no faking it. Bonding sparks is rather unmistakable, even if they can't see us directly."

"Primus," Rodimus groaned and dropped his forehelm to the table. "What about your trinemates?" he asked into the surface.

"And this is where I say we need to move this conversation to the lounge. Ideally," Starscream said and stood, "you and I will bond at our ceremony. Then, if you're willing, they will come with us after the reception, and you and I will add them to our bond."

Rodimus looked up, stunned. He could only watch as Starscream entered the washroom and soaked a cloth before coming back. "I mean... ok. Pits, if you want to, you can bond with them first. Like you meant to."

Starscream caught Rodimus' chin and began cleaning his face. "I can't, or they would need to be there in that public berth with us. That won't be allowed by your people. On the plus side, by so obviously accepting my trine, which many of the upper echelon in Vos knew I was planning to bond, my people will like you more. Too many grounder cultures sneer at our trines being the standard instead of pair-bonds."

"There are more than just pair-bonds," Rodimus said and sat still, letting Starscream clean him up. It was easier, and those long cool fingers felt nice on his chin, the washcloth soft and cool on his cheeks and around his optics. "In Nyon, I was one of five. I mean, we didn't have a sparkbond obviously, but multi-mech bonds weren't unheard of."

The cloth was taken away and Starscream stared at Rodimus with wide optics. "Nyon."

"Said I talk like a gutterling," Rodimus said, allowing the accent they had tried to drum out of him slip back into the words.

Rodimus was released, and Starscream stepped back with another of the sharp, hissing curses. Red optics shut, and Rodimus watched as Starscream cycled his vents a few times.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Rodimus said and grinned when Starscream blinked at him in surprise. "I'm not," he repeated. "I was happy there, and I'm not ashamed of something I had no control over. It was hard, and we had to scrape for our fuel, but I love my family. We had this tiny basement in some old factory building for a home. Just this series of little closets for berthrooms and a hall for our lounge." He smiled wider, remembering it. "I was the youngest and the newest when I joined them. It took us forever to find enough scrap so I could build a berth." He laughed a little and shook his head. "The legs were uneven, so if I rolled over, it'd clonk that way. When I'd roll back, it'd clonk again."

"Primus."

The smiled dropped off Rodimus' face as he looked up at the shock on Starscream's. "They loved me, and I love them," he said softly, optics beginning to burn again. "I never cried then, you know? Pits, I think the first time I ever cried in my whole life was when I found out I couldn't go back."

"Couldn't?" Starscream asked and sank to his knees and sat on his heels in front of Rodimus.

"The Matrix chose me," Rodimus replied, voice hushed as the memories came at him again. "They said I was the next Prime, never mind how unusual it was for such a new Prime to find his heir. I mean, Optimus wasn't even found until _after_ Sentinel Prime was dead. Sentinel was chosen after Zeta was dead. But here I am, the heir to the Primacy with not just a living Prime still on the Ruling Council, but he's young and new too. Optimus hasn't even been Prime a quarter vorn yet."

"So when you said you didn't want to be the next Prime..?"

"I meant it," Rodimus said. "I never wanted this. I never expected this. They have no use for me. They don't like me. I have no dignity or presence." He swung his arms out and let them drop, looking away because he knew his frustration only irritated people more. Rodimus gaze landed on his case, and his spark gave an aching pulse. "And then the one thing I'd managed to bring with me from Nyon, from my family, they wouldn't let me bring here. They hated it, so I figure they probably destroyed it as soon as I was gone."

"What was it?" Starscream asked.

"A blanket. Just a stupid blanket." Rodimus shook his head and tried not to cry more. Could a mech run dry? He hoped he would. "It was so ugly. Took us months to find the materials. Some of them were so plastic-y that I melted the seams together. Other seams were sewn with some thin wire we found." He looked down at Starscream. "Everyone thinks Nyon's so hot, and it is during the day and on the surface, or down in the mines, but it's cold at night. All that heat just vanishes, so if you're too close to street level, then you're cold." Rodimus glanced down at his frame. "My plating's a little different now, but I don't think I'd be any warmer. So my family helped me find bits and scrap that could be used as a blanket once it was all together." He wiped at his cheek. "It was worn and ugly and ragged, but it was mine, and I know- I _know_ it's not fitting for a Prime to have scrap when he can have fine alien fabric, or spidersteel, but..." He shrugged, helpless and running out of words.

Starscream was silent for a moment before he knelt up and wiped Rodimus' face with the cloth again. "You didn't eat, and we need to talk to Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Rodimus glanced at the berth and wanted to beg off, wait until morning, but Starscream caught the glance. "While we do, I'll call someone to bring you some blankets and bolsters. They cleaned, but I hadn't been aware they left no comforts in here."

Rodimus wondered if it was true, but it didn't matter. Starscream didn't hate him now, and he didn't hate Starscream, and Primus willing, Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn't hate Rodimus once they found out he was completely willing to include them in the bond. Because he was. Rodimus couldn't back out of it, and neither could Starscream, but they could bring Starscream's trine in.

"Being royalty sucks slag," Rodimus grumbled, because he needed something to complain about, just for the sake of venting a little.

Starscream laughed and tugged him to his feet. "There are some benefits. But did you know, I'm technically not?" he asked, and Rodimus blinked in surprise. "Oh, sure, the Winglord's creations are called princes in NeoCybex, but only because there's not another word close enough to our actual titles." Rodimus' arm was hooked by Starscream's and he was towed out the berthroom door. "I doubt my sire or any of his advisors bothered to explain that to Prime or the Iaconian Council, but I'm not going to inherit anything unless I take it from the current Winglord."

"I'd been told that you wouldn't automatically be the next Winglord," Rodimus admitted as they walked. "I'd also heard that everyone expected you to be anyway, but that having to bond with me and then come back to Iacon when Optimus' reign is over would mean you couldn't."

Starscream smirked, and Rodimus felt his spark trip a little. The mech really was very beautiful, and now that Rodimus wasn't being glared and sniped at, he could admire that beauty. "Optimus is young, you just said so. May his reign be long," Starscream purred and smiled down at Rodimus. "Cometchaser may believe that me being bonded to a groundling will slow me down, but at best he's bought himself only another vorn- _maybe_ , before I take his throne." Starscream's free hand flicked in a dismissive gesture. "Then, assuming you wish to and they don't mysteriously find another spare Primeling, I can step down so you can be Prime for a while too. The only mech even close to my speed is my gestation brother, Sunstorm. I could let him take the throne from me."

Rodimus had no idea how to respond to that, but it sounded like a decent enough plan for the time being. He certainly didn't have anything better than that.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp," Starscream said as he and Rodimus entered the lounge. "Do me a favor and explain how trine bonds usually work so Rodimus understands what he'll be dealing with better when the four of us bond. I have a few calls to make so we can begin teaching him tomorrow."

"What?" Thundercracker gasped, optics wide.

"Really?" Skywarp asked, a genuine smile spreading across his face.

"Really," Rodimus answered, face heating a bit as Starscream kissed his knuckles before heading back out of the lounge. "I mean... I never would have chosen to come between your bond had I known. That's probably why they didn't tell me. In fact, that's probably why they didn't let that tutor in."

"Come sit," Thundercracker said and patted the sofa next to where he was even as he leaned forward and uncovered the plate with all the items Rodimus' had chosen for dinner. "You can eat with your Iaconian manners, and we'll talk."

Rodimus returned the grin and settled in to eat and try to learn. Maybe, just maybe, they could all manage this mess they'd been thrown into after all.

~ | ~

The ceremony had gone well. Even bonding with only a thin veil of fine fabric hadn't been as bad as Rodimus expected. It was embarrassing to come down from the mind-blanking overload to hear a few _thousand_ people cheering, but he and Starscream had been whisked off to be re-shined, then delivered to the reception. Rodimus had practiced until even Starscream's brother-in-law, Acid Storm, had nodded in approval of his manners.

Apparently, Acid Storm was a stickler for tradition. Rodimus liked him anyway.

The afternoon and evening was spent eating and dancing -thank Primus Starscream was taller and thus led!- and being introduced to more mechs than Rodimus could ever hope to remember. The treaty was signed by Cometchaser and Optimus Prime to thunderous approval. It was all done. So when Starscream took Rodimus' hand, Rodimus thought it was _finally_ over. He'd always considered himself a bit of a partymech, but he was drained and ready to go home. There was also the promise of more bonding, and Rodimus was genuinely looking forward to it. Thundercracker and Skywarp warmed up instantly, in their own ways, once they knew Rodimus wasn't going to keep them from bonding with Starscream. Rodimus wanted to make good on that promise for them as soon as he could.

But it wasn't time to leave, Rodimus discovered.

Rodimus was led to a tall stool, and giggled as Starscream swept him up and perched him on the seat before turning, arms raised to gather everyone's attention. Rodimus watched with a bemused smile.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending," Starscream said, voice -still a higher tenor, but no longer screeching when he wasn't angry- carrying over the hushed murmur. "Before I sneak away with my new bondmate, I have something for him." Starscream turned toward Rodimus, and Skywarp stepped forward with a box. "This has been a whirlwind of preparation, and there is one tradition in Vos which, to my shame, I was not able to uphold before the ceremony." He still spoke loud enough for all to hear, and Rodimus felt his face heating all over again.

"I'm not offended," Rodimus murmured, still smiling as Skywarp knelt on one knee, the box lifted between Starscream and Rodimus.

"I'm glad," Starscream said, more softly, but those close by still heard him. Vosian wings were fluttering, and there was a distinct cooing from many of them. "I know neither of us were the courting party," Starscream said, his voice loud and carrying again. "Our bond is more than a love match. It brings our people together as well, however-" He leaned in, over the box Skywarp still presented, and rested his forehelm against Rodimus' for just a moment before he straightened. "If you will indulge me in taking this honor, I will give you the first of the three gifts a courted mate deserves."

Rodimus tried to keep his smile sweet, but he was fairly sure half the Vosians in the massive ballroom were about to swoon. "This is something terribly romantic, isn't it?" he whispered.

From behind Rodimus, the laugh audible in his voice, Thundercracker softly rumbled, "Oh very."

Starscream smirked and lifted the lid off the box with a flourish. Confusion rippled through the crowd, but Rodimus flung himself from the stool and snatched up his blanket.

_His blanket_!

The box and Skywarp were gone, which was fortunate because Rodimus threw himself at Starscream with a cry of elation. One arm went around his mate's neck as the other clutched the blanket to Rodimus' chest. Starscream caught him and held him up, Rodimus' feet dangling off the floor.

"Since your family could not be here," Starscream said, his voice carrying and hushing the shocked muttering from the crowd- or at least those closest to them, "I thought it appropriate to find and return to you the heirloom they sent you to Iacon with. Was it?"

"Yes!" Rodimus cried, and Primus help him, he _was_ crying again, but he was so fragging happy he thought he was going to explode. Happy Rodimus bits everywhere! The thought made him laugh.

Starscream bent, and Rodimus found himself scooped up into his bondmate's arms, his blanket mostly bundled atop him.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Starscream called, somehow managing to give the room a bow without dropping Rodimus or toppling over, "I've a bonding night to see to."

Rodimus knew this was his final part in the event, so as they'd discussed, he reached toward where Thundercracker and Skywarp stood as the cheers rose. It probably wasn't as dignified as they'd practiced- in fact, he knew it wasn't. Then, Rodimus had been on Starscream's arm, not carried in both of them. He'd also simply held out a hand. This time, he opened and closed his hand a few times, rapidly. It did have the effect of making him look eager for them to follow, he thought, and Skywarp snickered as he hurried to catch up. Thundercracker remained the only one who seemed to be trying for dignity, and even his steps were quicker than solemnity dictated.

Rodimus grinned and tucked his head down on Starscream's shoulder, his blanket still clutched tight to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Starscream replied and smirked down at Rodimus. "Remind me next time we're alone to give you a few ideas for gifts you could give Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Rodimus' grin widened. He'd wondered about the whole courting gift thing, primarily what his next two would be, but also if that meant he should get something for the other two Vosians. Apparently it did, and Rodimus was looking forward to it. However- "No gift ever can compare to this," he said lifting the blanket a little.

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
